Great Eagle
Great Eagle is a Bird Wyvern that is predominantly the first thing that hunters fight in the arena as a final test to their training. Physiology They're literally just individualised eagles that have grown to a large size due to the high oxygen levels in the world of Monster Hunter. Behavior They're fairly aggressive to anything that attempts to attack them, this is due to the fact that they're preyed upon a lot by many monsters: especially Rathalos. Abilities It fights with divebombs, claw swipes, beak pecks and mild charges. It is a purely physical fighters and retains no ailment or elemental prowess although its known to be very good at flying: whether its too avoid a pursuit or when defending itself while in the air. Explanation A certain branch of the commission in the New World captures and uses these monsters as training dummies as a final test for future hunters. This constantly sparks a huge debate about whether this is right or not between fleet masters and guild executives. However, this practice still is done in the New World despite many being against it: including the hunters whom had to participate to become hunters. Attacks Peck: It will aim at at a hunter and then roughly peck at them. Triple Peck: Same as the Peck attack but does it multiple times (similar fashion to Yian Kut Ku). Talon Swipe: It raises its left or right leg and then swipes its talons. Talon Upper-Cut: It mildly backhops as it upper-cuts anyone in front of it with its talons. Airborne Charge: When airborne, it will charge at the hunter before stopping. Airborne Peck: When airborne, it will aim and peck at a nearby hunter. Airborne Talon Swipe: When airborne, it will swipe its talons. Airborne Talon Upper-Cut: When airborne, it will uppercut hunters with its talons. Divebomb: When airborne, it fly directly upwards before aiming and divebombing at a targeted hunter. Island Tour: Great Eagle flies around the map in circles before divebombing at hunters. (Basically the World Tour attack that Rathalos retains). Carves Role in the Food Chain Minimal - (Extremely Low) - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Shepherd Hares Arch-Rivals: Everything else that flies (mostly Rathalos) Tracks: Craved Prints, Feather Pile Turf Wars Great Eagle vs Qurupeco N/A Great Eagle vs Rathalos N/A Ecology Habitat Range Its been typically found in forested and arid areas: hanging around high altitude regions. This is often not known by hunters as there's often never contracts for the Great Eagle causing trouble or damage to the ecosystem. A huntable creature in the New World but in the Old World, they're not never hunted due to the lack of needs to hunt them as they don't cause trouble compared to their New World counterparts. Ecological Niche Incredibly low in the food chain, gets preyed upon by almost everything it shares the skies with. Its razor sharp talons allows it to be able to defend itself against most wingdrakes such as Mernos although even then, the likes of Barnos and Naraztos in groups have been known to kill Great Eagles. Biological Adaptations It has a large wingspan that allows it to fly alongside a fairly large size to intimidate small creatures. It retains sharp talons that it can use to physically defend itself. Notes * The concept of a monster in the game that is so simple that its literally just a glorified version of a real life animal. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:2 Star Level Monster